This invention relates to a high voltage current limiting fuse, and more particularly, to fuse elements of the high voltage fuse having blocks of gas evolving members slipped over the fuse elements at desired locations within the housing of the high voltage fuse.
High voltage current limiting fuses having gas evolving members adapted to evolve a gas in the presence of an arc to aid in arc extinction within a fuse housing are well known. One such high voltage current limiting fuse is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,509, issued to F. L. Cameron, Oct. 16, 1973. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,509 the gas evolving members are isostatically compressed directly onto an associated fusible element. The positions of the isostatically compressed gas evolving members on the fuse element are selected with regard to the positions the gas evolving material attains when the fuse element is arranged within the fuse housing. This selection is somewhat restricted when a fuse element is to be arranged within the fuse housing by wrapping the fuse element about a supporting core. Furthermore, as a wrapping angle between adjacent turns desired for the fuse element is altered for various desired fuse configurations, the positions of the affixed gas-evolving members need to be altered to conform to the positions the gas evolving members are to attain when positioned within the desired fuse configuration. It is considered desirable to allow the gas evolving members to be placed onto the fuse element after the fuse element is arranged on the supporting core so that various desired fuse configurations may be more easily attained.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide gas evolving members which are so constructed as to allow the members to be placed onto the fusible element after the fusible element has been wound onto the core.
It is another object of the present invention to provide gas evolving members which are so constructed as to allow the members to be placed onto the fusible element such that the members remain within fixed boundaries within the fuse housing during the subsequent handling and assembly of the core assembly into the fuse housing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for mounting the gas evolving members onto the fuse element.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following description of the invention.